


青瓷茶具

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	青瓷茶具

01

杨九郎本不想来张家，只是几番推脱仍不能避免，所以他硬着头皮咬着牙终于在第四次邀约的时候，登门拜访。他不喜欢纨绔公子家里的奢华和俗气，一进门就像是沾染上了什么不可除掉的晦气。

一楼麻将的声音哗啦啦的不绝于耳，太太和小姐的哄笑声格外刺耳，他站在屋外都能够听得到。

“我就不进去了，张云雷在哪里，我要见他。”

“您在二楼稍等，张少爷一会儿就来。”

杨九郎点了点头，转了个圈直接跟着小厮去了二楼。

麻将的声音还在继续，张云雷摸了一把牌，把手中的牌推出去，嘴角勾笑：“对胡清一色，外加大绝。”

这是他不知道多少次胡牌了，他在这一堆太太小姐堆里坐了一下午了，想脱身却脱不了身的时候，他就会拿出真本事来下些太太小姐的血本。等到那些太太小姐不乐意了，他自然就退了下来。

那些赢来的钱他不在乎，直接给了当差的拿去给太太小姐们买吃的去。只要给了好处就会在那些太太小姐口中落得一个大方的好名声。张云雷笑了笑，其实也并不在意这些，他拿着折扇往厅堂后面的二楼走去。

家里来了个客人，不情不愿主动上门的客人。为了欢迎这位客人，张云雷特意在下面陪着太太小姐打了几圈麻将才来迎见。

楼上安安静静，不比楼下吵闹，像是隔出了烟火世界。当初买这个小洋楼的时候就是看中了这一点，楼上楼下用楼梯绵延距离，各自并不打扰。

楼下有楼下的欢闹，楼上有楼上的安宁。

杨九郎沉浸在这一屋子的摆设之中，走走停停就像是来驻足观赏的客人。没有人不会喜欢这间屋子，宣示着主人有多么的阔绰，也同样显示了主人不流于俗世的眼光。

和楼下的麻将声形成了鲜明的对比，大雅藏于俗气之中。

要说最好看的，还是那套青瓷茶具。杨九郎上手摸了摸，紧接着听到一声轻笑，他转过头，看到一个倚在门边拿扇子挡住半边脸，弯着眼睛笑的俊逸男子。

“你是？”

“杨九郎是吧，”张云雷收了扇，站直了身子走到他旁边坐下来，拿出那套青瓷茶盏，挑了最好的茶叶，招呼着杨九郎坐下，“我是张云雷。”

一丝惊诧和疑惑，杨九郎看着那熟练沏茶的张云雷的手，开始怀疑着那些江湖传言。

外面说张家公子不学无术，生得一副好皮囊却就知道混迹在太太小姐之中，视金钱如粪土，实在是扶不起来的刘阿斗。偶尔也会听得他唱两首小曲，但对家中的经营之道丝毫不上心。张家的老爷也年迈了，老管家也因为年岁渐长，要还乡去了。

这么大一份家业，也不知道将来要被他败成什么样子。

杨九郎本以为，张云雷应该算是俗人中的俗人，今日一见却并非如此，沏茶品茶都如此讲究，只怕是隐在俗世之中不平凡的人。

“刚刚陪楼下那帮太太小姐，好不容易才脱身，让九郎久等了。”

“那您叫我来，是为了什么？”

“听闻九郎年纪轻轻就帮家里操持家业，杨家上下被你打理得很好。”

“是又如何，不是又如何？”

“所以我想请你来给我当管家。”

一盏青瓷茶盏放到了自己的面前，杨九郎看着张云雷，接过茶来喝了一口。茶味如何，只有他自己知道。

02

是疯了还是疯了，那么大的一份家业，竟然交给一个外姓人去打理。杨九郎把石子投入湖中引来小丫鬟抱着托盘的驻足之后，这才收敛了自己的情绪，整理了衣裳。

张云雷给了他两个选择：一是搬到他们家里来，熟悉且试着来接手老管家的差事，二是张云雷切断和杨家的所有生意往来，今后不再和杨家合作。

权衡利弊就知道一定得选一，可偏偏张云雷还加了一把火，如果杨九郎选了一，他就把那套青瓷茶具送给杨九郎。

想来对自己也没什么坏处，不过就是换了一个自己不愿意想住的地方。但是那套青瓷茶具是真的不错。

杨家倒是对杨九郎去张家管理上下大小事宜没什么意见，一来可以向儿子打探张家的虚实，二来也可以方便继续有生意上的往来。当他们把杨九郎随身的包袱收拾好送到张家去的时候，杨九郎心里想的还是那套青瓷茶具。

不知道是哪朝哪代留下来的好东西。

杨九郎住的地方倒是僻静，楼上靠尽头拐过去的一间，一推开窗就能够看到花园的全貌。如果是下雨天在这里打帘听雨倒是很妙。

张云雷在杨九郎一搬进来的时候就过了来，他今天穿了件蓝色的褂子，褪去了第一次见面时候的好看眉眼，今日一见，却有清冷的疏离质感。杨九郎的第一反应是他入了张云雷的老窝。

“九郎来了。”张云雷依旧用着那套青瓷茶具，看见杨九郎从廊外回来，微微颔首就再没了反应。

“我可事先说好，”杨九郎撩着衣服坐下来，两只手撑着膝盖，“我没有答应你，我也不保证能够打理好你家的事情，我只能帮衬着商量事情，你也放心我不会和家人透底，毕竟我是个外人。”

“外人？”张云雷听见这两个字笑了，“你这么介意和推脱是因为，你是一个外人？”

“难道不是吗，谁的家业会安心交给一个不相干的人？”杨九郎自己给自己倒了一杯茶。

“有时候，确实如此。”张云雷看着他，意味深长地笑着。

张家的家住虽然是张老爷，但是张家住着的还有几个老爷的兄弟，虽然说是家业一定会是张云雷的，但终归还有隐患。如今张云雷又孤身一人，就算日后当了一家之主，也注定无人信服。

再加上他那几个叔叔，最近的确又有动作。几个生意场上的事情说谈没就没了，他们在用这几些举动来试探张云雷，看看张云雷是否是一个可以掌控的傀儡，看他是不是好捏。

而张云雷把自己藏于声色之中，默默地观察着。他需要一个像杨九郎这样的人留在他身边，他需要一个心腹，方便他做任何的事情。

“那依着你，你要怎么样才能够定下心来认真操持这些家业？”张云雷的眼睛里又藏着笑，看向杨九郎的时候，让杨九郎心里打了个颤。

果然，张云雷没安好心，存了心思地要逗他：“把你变成我的内人，是不是就不是外人了？”

差点一口茶都要喷出来，杨九郎擦了擦嘴巴：“胡说八道什么呢。”

“没胡说啊，倒不是不可以。”张云雷看着杨九郎那迅速可见的通红脸颊，也不逗他，拍了拍他的肩起身告辞。

“九郎，我给你时间考虑。我等你。”

蓝色的衣摆在那只脚迈出门槛之后慢慢远去，杨九郎看着面前的这套青瓷茶盏，一时间沉默不语。

03

隔着窗户看过去能够看到花园里的小桥流水，每到午后的时分总有小丫鬟跑到溪边来洗手绢，有时候也会把风吹落下来的花瓣抖落在溪里任水流走。

她们的脸上含羞带怯，有的都是青春的大好时光。张云雷坐在桌旁，看着在窗边伫立许久的杨九郎，会心一笑。

“那是我叔叔那边伺候的小丫鬟，才十六，好看吗？”

“好不好看和我有什么关系？”杨九郎觉得没趣，抬手关了窗子。

“那你看那么久干什么，不然，我去求求我叔叔，把这个小丫头给你？”张云雷继续打趣他，没想到杨九郎走过来捂住了自己的嘴。

“我不喜欢她。”

“那你喜欢谁？”张云雷把他的手拿起来，借着他的力站起来，把他推到窗边，笑着看他，“你喜欢我吗？”

“你现在是为了让我当你管家，开始用美人计了吗？”杨九郎下意识想要推开，但是张云雷先一步退开了他把窗户打开。

“但是啊，那个小丫鬟已经是我叔叔的人了。”张云雷说这话的时候神情淡淡的，像是早就见怪不怪了，“这个家里有很多不可思议的事情，有些是你也许都没见过的荒唐。”

“所以？”

“所以我需要你。”张云雷盯着杨九郎，目光没有离开过，他像是在试探，又像是在等杨九郎的答案。

两个人越靠越近，在快要碰到嘴唇的时候张云雷侧过了脸亲了亲杨九郎的脸颊：“收拾东西，跟我下楼。”

“去哪儿？”

“打麻将。”

打什么麻将啊，杨九郎冷哼了两声，跟上他的步子下了楼。

楼下的牌局早就开了，张云雷坐下来的时候就引来了注意，杨九郎在家里也不参与这种活动，被人看着还有点不舒服，也只是和别人打着招呼，忍着不适坐在了张云雷的旁边。

“你打麻将，我为什么要下来？”杨九郎低声耳语。

“你往那边坐一坐，帮我偷看别人的牌。”张云雷压低了嗓音笑着冲他挑了挑眉，“不输钱啊。”

“你怎么玩赖啊？”杨九郎撇了撇嘴。

“有意见？”张云雷掏出了根烟想要抽，却想起来这里有不喜欢烟味的太太，他把烟别在耳后。这小小的动作让杨九郎有些晃神，又想起刚才那个碰在脸颊上的吻。

“我看张少爷今年也二十七八了吧，怎么还没娶亲呢？”坐在上家的一位太太掩着笑看向张云雷，顺手给他喂了一张牌。

“不着急呢，”张云雷笑着把牌碰过来，“总要遇到合适的人不是。”他对这些周旋已经了如指掌，轻巧应对了。但是他一转头看见杨九郎忍着笑，心情瞬间烦躁了起来。

他笑什么笑，他有什么资格笑。

“对了，我听说最近你叔叔又去谈生意了，这将来是谁有这么大的福气能够嫁给张少爷您啊。”说到这里，那座位上的未婚小姐们个个挺直了腰板，展露出自己最好的姿态。

杨九郎看了看张云雷，后者神态自若地打出一张牌，这也许才是张云雷来打麻将的目的。

那几个叔叔，从来都没告诉张云雷这些事情。张云雷轻蔑地笑着，重新摸了一张牌：“是呀，也不知道我叔叔，能不能多谈下一笔生意，好让我败一败呢。”

牌局散了已经近深夜了，杨九郎的屋子近，张云雷直接住在了杨九郎那。杨九郎本来想要推辞，但是又存着一肚子的疑问等待着问他。

“你说你是不是拿不到实权，所以才让我来给你当管家的？”

张云雷闭着眼睛躺在床上翘着二郎腿正悠闲着，听到杨九郎和他说话也只是摆了摆手：“好烦啊，我动了一天的脑子，很累了。”

“你还累？你赢了一下午的钱了，少爷。”

“那也费脑子啊，不让他们出出血，以后都不知道怎么说话。”想到那些太太小姐提到娶亲的话，那副神情他就头痛。

“我看，是你太招人喜欢了吧。”杨九郎坐在床缘上摸了摸张云雷的脸，“你看看我们少爷长得，多俊俏啊，家大业大的，也不知道是谁有这么大的福气......”

杨九郎还没说完就被张云雷压在了身下，他睁大了眼睛看着张云雷，攥住了他解着扣子的手。

“不是长得好看吗，家大业大，我看你就挺有福气的。”张云雷反手握住杨九郎，他下午就忍着没和杨九郎计较，现在屋子里可没人，他可不介意和杨九郎亲密。

“你紧张什么，下午不是都亲过了吗？”张云雷在离他半寸的距离停了下来，仔细看着杨九郎那张微微发红的脸。杨九郎长得很耐看，总是让他忍不住就想要靠近。

“九郎，我叔叔那边的生意，可能会继续黄掉。也许他们正背着我展开自己的势力，我需要你帮着我，去把这笔生意给谈拢了，不要我叔叔得逞。”

被放开的杨九郎理了理自己的衣服，突然有些怅然。他不知道自己在期待着什么，明明他应该是抗拒才对。

杨九郎初进张家，人微言轻，好歹也是名门公子，尽管大家表面上都毕恭毕敬，可是背后还是会给他找茬。如果能够谈下那几笔生意，必定会挫败那几个叔叔的锐气，也会让杨九郎的威望在旁人眼中树立起来。

他迫切需要杨九郎这样的人，才能算是真正接手这份家业。

04

老管家捎来信的时候，张云雷正卧在床上听曲。他展开信，是叔叔们联合写的信，无非就是在谴责张云雷请了杨九郎来接手家业，放着亲人不用非要用外人。

张云雷皱着眉把信扔到桌子上：“九郎在那边还好吗？”

“还好，杨少爷很会说话，每每呛得你那几个叔叔说不出话来。”说到这里老管家笑了笑，“少爷，你没看错人，我和老爷，也可以放心了。”

“但愿吧，但愿这件事能够如我我所愿。”张云雷的笑意浅浅的，他看着自己手里的青瓷茶盏，几日不见，倒还真的有些想念杨九郎了。

“少爷，你是怎么看中杨九郎的呢？”

杨九郎啊，张云雷喝了一口茶，随着淡淡的茶香回到第一次和杨九郎相遇的时候。那个时候杨九郎并未注意到张云雷，一个人坐在酒馆里吃着饭。他看到门口一个因为没钱吃饭被赶出去的老人，直接请了那老人进来吃饭。

凡尘中有许多不讲情理的事情，而他通情理，有善心。当然后来张云雷听说杨家直接买下了那个饭店，换了掌柜。

他张云雷最喜欢这样的人，看起来不温不火没什么攻击性，实则会用他自己的方式来解决问题。他要的，就是这样的人。

“你给九郎去封信，说我在家里等他，要他一切平安。”

“好。”

一切平安，是最好的祝愿。杨九郎勾唇一笑，把信揣到自己的怀里抬起头来看着坐在对面那些他的长辈。

“是少爷的信，”杨九郎拍了拍自己的衣领，“不知道叔叔收没收到，又或者，他是单给我一个人写的。”

“九郎，我们也知道云雷叫你来是来帮衬着我们，只是我们这么多年下来了，还需要一个年纪轻的人来教我们做生意吗？”

“那可不尽然。”杨九郎没理会他们画中的意思，笑着驳回去，“现在也过去也不一样了不是，叔叔前些天谈崩那个生意，倒是被我们杨家谈拢了呢，就是我谈成的。”

“所以？”

“所以呀，叔叔年纪也大了，也适当让张少爷自己来操心这些了吧。”杨九郎欣赏着对面逐渐僵硬的脸色，继续道，“这也是少爷的心思，不希望累到你们，所以让我来嘛不是。”

还真是纠缠的角色，杨九郎行完礼出来之后才觉得张家是一个大大的坑。你不知道掉进去会遇到什么，深一脚浅一脚的踩到什么。那些个人离开的时候眼睛里还带着冷意，也许他们自己都会合计着怎么把杨九郎打下去吧。

无所谓，杨九郎毫不在意地回到自己的屋里，心里还在想着是不是要自己先把这件事给谈妥了直接先斩后奏。到时候那些叔叔也就没有办法了。

但是杨九郎想送张云雷一份大礼。他开始慢慢体会了张云雷为何要三番四次邀请他一个外人来管家，张云雷不会胡来，他是知轻重的人。

许久未见，他甚至有些想念张云雷。怀里的信又被拿出来，杨九郎又反复看了好几遍，这才把信放下来。敲门的声音让他从思念中警觉过来，这么晚了会是谁？

“谁啊？”杨九郎的手放在锁上，并不敢轻易放门。

“开门。”

熟悉的声音，杨九郎开了一道缝，果然看见那声音的主人推门而来，是张云雷。

“你怎么在这里？”杨九郎不可思议地看着他。

“不放心你，来看看你。”张云雷说得云淡风轻，嘴上却挂着笑。其实他还是怕那几个叔叔因为外人这个身份排挤杨九郎。既然是他请过来的人，他无论如何都要护着，不能有一点差池。

“对了，你来得也正好。”这也正好合了杨九郎的心意，“既然你来了，我就当面送你一份大礼。”

“什么大礼？”

“等明天你就知道了。”

故弄玄虚的杨九郎更添了几分可爱，张云雷撑着头目不转睛地盯着他看，这么也不舍得把目光移走半分。

“你看着我干什么？”

“想着我的大礼呢。”

05

杨九郎总是比想到的更好些，张云雷站在门外听着屋里情况的时候这样想着。他喜欢和羡慕杨九郎能够有这样可以大展拳脚的人生，潇洒自如的态度，而他需要杨九郎，才能够过上自己想要的人生。

但是，除了杨九郎这样一个可以协助他重掌家业的人，他好像想要的更多了。

屋子里正谈到关键问题，张云雷撩着帘子进去，那几个叔叔立刻慌了神色。这就是杨九郎送给张云雷的一份大礼，一步步地诱着他们大意，放松警惕，却又在他们疏忽的时候，给了他们最强力的一击。

杨九郎在张云雷进来的那一刻就笑了起来，也同时松了一口气。张云雷把杨九郎细微的举动看在眼里，坐下来先和一起聊生意的人点了点头。

“此前竟然不知道张少爷也会上心来料理这些事情。”

“是啊，叔叔们之前也没和我说，你们在这里有生意呀。”张云雷反将一军，喝着茶把话抛给了他的几个叔叔们。

“啊，是你一直在和太太小姐们打麻将啊，前些日子你还说要去听戏，我们叫你来，你说你不愿意来。”

“是吗，初次听闻。”张云雷放下茶盏，“可能时时记错了，所以连我们家聊生意时候注意的东西，都忘了呢？”

杨九郎出来的时候看到那几个站在阶下的男人，笑着走向他们。第一次见面的时候他们可不是这样的，趾高气昂完全不把杨九郎放在眼里，可是这时候他们像霜打了的茄子一样耷拉着脑袋。

“杨少爷，里面怎么样？”

“没怎么样，生意谈成了，张少爷说了，既然他已经能够独当一面，也就不用叔叔们操持了。”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是，张少爷送了你们每人一套房子，他希望他的亲戚们能够享受天伦之乐，不再操劳。”

这才是张云雷该有的样子，意气风发谈笑风生，翩翩少年郎的姿态。杨九郎远远看着，就觉得十分美好。这就是他送给张云雷的大礼，让他重新掌管家业。

收拾东西回程的时候张云雷来找杨九郎。他靠在门边只是笑着看向他：“你要去哪儿？”

“回杨家啊，当然是。”杨九郎的作用到这里结束了，他自然是要回到杨家去的。张云雷有足够的能力打理好张家，将来也一定是鹏程万里。

这鹏程万里中，不一定要有他。

“跟我走吗？”张云雷说道，“我缺个管家你要不要来当？”

杨九郎没讲话，他把行李全都交给下人，陪着张云雷在院子赏了小半天的花。

“对了，你说你要把你那套青瓷茶具送我的。”杨九郎转过头来看着他。

“是啊，在我家，你去拿。”张云雷回答他，“但是我那套茶具可不白送。”

“我也不白要。”杨九郎看着张云雷慢慢走向自己，“那杨家和张家生意上的事......”

“那要看你如何说服我了。”张云雷向他伸出了手，一如第一次见到的时候那样，弯着眼睛笑。只不过那个时候有扇子挡着，杨九郎并看不清全脸。

现在他看清楚了，也放不下了。

Fin


End file.
